Blue Flames
by ShadyStars
Summary: Sixty years have passed since Shippo's adventures with Inuyasha, Kagome, and the rest of the gang. He has become leader of the Forest Clan. When a strange aura starts getting close to his land what does he do? Especially when it ends up to be the strange girl in his dream. Pairing is Shippo and OC.
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING**: I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters in this story. I do own however many of the other demons such as….

"ME!"

Hush up Daisuke, nobody cares!

*Daisuke sits in corner and cries*

Anyway, hope you enjoy!

Chapter one: The Aura

The demons had been restless for months. An aura almost as strong as their masters had been coming closer and closer to their forest. The Master had been gone for months, and without him they were in disarray. Every demon was on the verge of bolting, and joining neighboring clans. A small rat demon by the name of Daisuke rubbed his paws in worry. "Oh that kitsune will be the death of me", he groaned quietly.

No sooner as he said this, he was yanked up roughly by the tail. A familiar voice scolded, "Daisuke, I leave for _three months _and when I come back what do I find?" The rat demon turned up his face into the dark and mischievous eyes of his master.

"Lord Shippo! You have returned!"

"Don't I always?" said the fox demon with a smirk.

"Now explain to me what has happened".

As the rat demon went on explaining the mysterious aura, Shippo spaced off. He stared at the evening sky, just now darkening. The stars started to shine, and he smiled as he found the constellation Orion. Oh, how many years ago had it been since his adventures with Inuyasha and the rest off the gang? They had always looked at the stars at night and Kagome would point out the different constellations. It seemed like just yesterday, even though in reality it had been 60 years.

"Lord Shippo are you even paying attention?" Daisuke said in a strangled voice.

"No, I was… thinking."

"Well my Lord as I was saying, before the aura gets to your land, we should take measures to protect the..."

"And why would we do that?" Shippo interrupted. "We don't even know if it's a threat yet."

"Well that could be the case but…."

"Daisuke", sighed Shippo. "My journey has made me weary. Please tell the rest of the clan of my return. We will continue this conversation in the morning."

"Very well my Lord, good night."

Daisuke scampered off and Shippo started walking to his den. It was made under the biggest tree in the forest and he lived there alone. He knew if his Papa and Ma had still been alive they would have been poking and prodding at him to get a mate. He had decided that his partner would not be anyone from his clan. His mate would be one with land and power that he would eventually control one day. As he climbed into his bed made of leaves, he went to sleep with the thought of the demon he would someday rule with.

The fire was raging all around him. "Mama? Papa?" Shippo felt young again as he frantically searched through the burning debris that had once been his home. Above he heard the cold laughter of the Thunder Brothers. "Poor little boy", cried the eldest brother, sitting on the air as if it were the ground. "Looking for something?" He flaunted two bloody and slightly singed pelts. "You killed them! You killed my parent!" sobbed Shippo uncontrollably. The thunder Brother just laughed and laughed and laughed until the laughter was not laughter at all. They were screaming and Naraku stood above their writhing bodies, slowly absorbing every ounce of demonic energy in them. Naraku looked at Shippo and gave an evil grin. Shippo trembled as Naraku came closer, and then exploded into hundreds of crows, all who started attacking Shippo. Then they finally faded away.

He was left in the darkness, floating in a cold void. Then, suddenly, a girl appeared. She had long black hair and at first he thought "Kagome?" Then the girl turned around. No, it was definitely not Kagome. Now that he had realized this they looked nothing alike. This girl's hair was not black, but closer to a dark brown. She had amber eyes that looked streaked with gold. Her face was sad but beautiful and wore a dark green kimono embroidered in gold. Lastly she was definitely demon. She had a tail, not unlike his, but a dark brown like her hair. She looked about his age but it was always hard to tell with demons. "Who are you?" Shippo asked breathlessly. The girl moved her mouth but no sound came out. She touched her throat looking confused. She tried again, and a whisper, so quiet that only a demon could hear it escaped her mouth. "Kasumi."

Shippo woke to the sound of a crow cawing. Panting, he flung out of bed grabbing for his sword next to his bed side, only to remember where he was. He released his sword, hands trembling slightly. It had only been a bad dream, a nightmare, like the ones he'd been having nearly all his life.

The Thunder Brothers and Naraku were dead, and had been for years. It was the girl though that interested him. He had never seen her before. Sighing, he got out of his bed and rubbed his eyes. The sun had been up for at least an hour, and Shippo realized that he had duties to be preformed. With a loud yawn he grabbed his sword then slowly sauntered off to the middle of the forest.

The Forest Clan called the area Council, because it was where meetings were held. As he walked into the clearing he heard chorus's of demons saying "My Lord!" and "Master Shippo, you have returned!" Shippo looked around at his Council. They were five of the most powerful demons in the clan. Along with Daisuke there was Aoki the tough but grumpy frog demon, Fuyoko the quiet yuki-onna, Kaisho the loud and outspoken tengu, and Ren the slow and often clueless kappa.

All five of his council surrounded him and begged to hear of his stories.

"You guys settle down! We have business to attend to first!" cried Shippo over the many loud voices.

"We can take care of business later," huffed Kaisho. "We still have a few days yet, until the aura approaches the forest."

"That may be true," said Ren in a hushed voice "but we still need to makes plans. Who knows if the aura is friend or foe. We should meet with it a day off from our forest just in case.

"I agree with Ren" stated Fuyoko.

"See My Lord? Is it not as I suggested to you last night?" chattered a proud looking Daisuke.

"Fine, lets have a vote. All for scouting out the mysterious aura later today say I."

To Shippo's surprise almost every one voted to scout.

"Okay I'm going to make three groups. Daisuke and Ren, stay here just and case. Fuyoko, go with Aoki to the far borders of the forest in case the aura's course changes. Me and Kaisho will go directly towards the aura and see what type of demon it is."

Every one voiced their approval and headed towards their assigned locations. As Shippo and Kaisho ran towards the aura, both wondered what sort of demon awaited them.

Hey guys! This is my first fanfiction, and I hope you enjoyed it! If there are any characters from the original story you would like to see be added let me know! I am warning you now though, it is unlikely that I will add any of the humans (such as Miroku, Sango, Kagome, and Rin) because they'll be all old. If anyone can come up with a good reason to add them though, I will make an exception. ;-) One more thing, I can not assure you next time I will upload a chapter so be patient or spam my inbox. K thanks bye! ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

**WARNING**: I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters in this story. I do own however many of the other demons such as….

"I, Fuyoko"

-Room temperature drops-

-Teeth chattering-

Um Fuyoko…

-Fuyoko goes into the corner with a blank expression-

Um okay then…. Anyway enjoy!

**Chapter Two: The Slayers**

The kitsune village had always been a safe place to live. No sane demon would have ever dared attack their home. With its lake to the East, mountains to the North, and a small forest to the South, it was so covered that most did not know about the outside world. Why leave when you have everything at your disposal? It only made sense when the demon slayers attacked. There had been dozens of them, and they were extremely deadly. It had been two months since the attack, and Kasumi was still grieving for the loss of her parents and two little brothers. Kasumi had escaped, purely by luck and was fortunate to escape with just one injury. She had twisted here ankle while running through the Southern Forest, away from her six demon slayer poseurs. With cloudy eyes she thought back to the night of the attack

-Flash Back-

"Before you go out to collect some berries, please tell your brothers it's nearly time for supper. You'll find them over at your Uncles house."

"Of course Mother." sighed Kasumi.

"That's a girl," said Kasumi's mother. "Now straighten your back, hold up your chin, and show the rest of the clan the confidence of their future leader. You definitely are as beautiful as one today! That green kimono fits you stunningly!"

"Mother," started Kasumi in a cold voice. "I have told you hundreds of times. I will not be this clan's leader. Isamu is a better candidate for leader. He is the strongest already out of you, me Papa, and Haruki. He is only two years younger than me and…"

"Kasumi, your father and I have decided and that's final. You can compare yourself to your brother all you want but that's not stopping anything. For goodness sakes child, why are you so dead set on not becoming our leader?"

"It's because I want to travel the world, Mother!" said Kasumi with tears starting to form in her amber eyes.

"I want to explore, and change the world somehow! I've been stuck in this damn village for 16 years, and I'm tired of having the exact same routine every day! Can nobody see it?! Can nobody see that I am the only miserable one here?"

"Kasumi! As current clan leader I will not allow you to speak like that." scolded her mother, scorn obvious on her face.

"I hate this village! I hate doing the same thing every day, and not getting and freedom! And most of all I hate this family!"

Kasumi stormed out of the house, tears streaming down her face.

Forgetting to tell her brothers about dinner, Kasumi ran past the village to the forest as fast as she could, so the villagers would not notice her tears.

Finally stopping, Kasumi realized she had forgotten her berry basket. "I am definitely not going back" Kasumi said to herself out loud. "I wonder if Mother will ever forgive me." Frowning at that thought Kasumi added, "I won't be forgiving her though. It was cruel of her to not care about _my_ hopes and dreams." Considering this, Kasumi thought, "It's not like anyone ever asked me what I wanted to do with my life." Sighing Kasumi jumped up on the lowest branch of the tree nearest to her. With her tears finally drying, Kasumi fell asleep.

Kasumi started to dream. She dreamt of a black void, so cold that that her breath was easily visible. She turned her head to see a boy staring at her. He was quit handsome, with orange hair, long enough to be tied up, and dark eyes that held curiosity in them. "Who are you?" asked the boy. Kasumi tried to speak, but something felt wrong with her throat. Finally, she managed to squeeze out a barely audible, "Kasumi."

Kasumi awoke with a gasp, and instantly noticed something was wrong. She started choking on smoke. As she looked ahead of her, towards the village she saw that it was on fire. "No!" Kasumi screamed. She raced towards the village and screamed. In the middle of the villagers market was the dead bodies of her family. All of them had blank eyes that seemed to be staring at the starry sky above them. Kasumi then heard a shout. It was a group of humans carrying weapons of all sorts, stained with the blood of her people.

"We missed one!" cried one of the men with a look of blood-lust on his face. Kasumi gave a shout of terror and tore through the burning buildings, heading back towards the forest. About half a dozen men and women broke off from the group within the village and gave chase.

-End of Flash Back-

Kasumi had lost the six demon slayers chasing her a few days back. She had reached the edge of the forest and climbed up another tree. The demon slayers reached the edge a few minutes later. Not seeing her in the valley ahead, they went back into the forest to search, assuming she had doubled back to avoid them. After an hour Kasumi decided that they must have gone back to the village. Being extremely cautious she jumped from her branch and fled.

A month later she had reached the conclusion that since her Kitsune Clan was dead or in hiding she must join a different clan. She had heard of one called the Forest Clan that lived about a three months walk from were her village was. Kasumi gave a grunt of pain as she stepped on her sprained ankle bad. Since she had left her home in a rush she hadn't brought any supplies with her. Her once beautiful kimono was torn and dirty in multiple places. Giving a disheartened sigh she sat down in the middle of the endless valley. "I have no where to go, my family is dead, and demon slayers are probably chasing me right now, ready to kill me. I guess I've been having a tough couple of weeks, huh?" Kasumi gave a short laugh. "I haven't seen any one since I left the village and now I'm talking to myself. I must be going crazy."

"Oh, I assure you that perfectly normal!" said an unfamiliar voice.

"Who's there?!" squeaked an afraid Kasumi. "I can't see you!"

"It is only a humble flea demon milady. Myoga's the name!"

Kasumi visibly relaxed. "Sir Flea, by any chance do you know the way to the Forest Clan?"

"Oh but of course! You see I have been far and wide, and seen many things. You know, I traveled with the great half-demon Inuyasha!"

"Really now," said a suddenly interested Kasumi. "So you were _that _flea demon."

Myoga swelled with pride. "Oh so you have heard of the great me?"

"Yes, but only that you were a coward and constantly fled dangerous situations."

Myoga deflated a bit looking crestfallen. "But I truly think you were wise!" Quickly added in Kasumi, not wanting the demon to be angry and leave her.

The flea brightened up a bit. "So you were saying you wanted to go to the Forest Clan? I was going there anyway to check on an old friend, I guess you may join me."

"Thank you Mr. Myoga! You are amazing!"

The flea blushed a bit, looking pleased. "Enough with the flattery," he chirped. "We must get moving if we are to make it there within a month!"

Authors Note: Hello again! So I realize I'm going to get critics and stuff on here who will mention some of this stuff eventually, but do you guys want labeled P.O.V between the two main characters, or will you be able to guess alright? I think I wrote this in a way that shouldn't be to confusing. Next subject: Story length. I know people out there on want longer chapters for _everything,_ so can I have some honest opinion on an average word count that is acceptable? Next: What do you think of the people (demons) personalities? Too bland? Let me know and I will (or might depending) fix it up. I'm having issues by the way. Does any one know if asterisks work on here? Anyway, other comments are welcome, even the harsh ones. ^_^ K thanks bye!


End file.
